CORE D: ADMINISTRATION The Administrative Core provides overall scientific and fiscal oversight for the entire Program Project. Several key, shared administrative services are provided for interface with oversight and regulatory agencies, both on a local and on a national level. The Scientific Advisory Committee will advise the Program Principal Investigator and the Project and Core Directors of scientific issues relating to the various clinical questions being addressed in the individual projects of the Program Project Grant.